


I'll Follow You Down While We're Passing Through Space (Chinese Version)

by d7b7



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d7b7/pseuds/d7b7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伴随着怪兽袭击悉尼，赫克·汉森的世界发生了巨变</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You Down While We're Passing Through Space (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll Follow You Down While We're Passing Through Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897459) by [madness_and_smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madness_and_smiles/pseuds/madness_and_smiles). 



> Original Author: madness_and_smiles  
> Translated by dong7bang7  
> All rights preserved by original author.

　　第一次见到史托克•潘达考斯特时，赫拉克勒斯•汉森并不知道他会在午夜时被噩梦惊醒，心跳急如擂鼓，得尽一切力量才不至于沉入悲痛的黑洞。史托克看起来稳如泰山、坚如磐石，光从外表没人会想到黑夜与孤独降临时，绝望会如洪水般漫过膝盖将他吞没。  
　　赫克对此一无所知。他依然年轻乐观，笑容堪比澳大利亚的艳阳，有美丽的妻子和敬爱他的儿子，理所当然地认定打败怪兽只是时间问题。虽然还不知道用什么办法，但一定有人能想出来，赫克深信不疑。他没有尝过失去的滋味，自然认不出压潘达考斯特肩膀上的重负。  
　　赫克作为澳大利亚空军最闪亮的明星被介绍给潘达考斯特，握手时对方的手劲大如铁钳，望着那张不苟言笑的脸，赫克忍不住怀疑他有没有年轻过，有没有开心过哪怕一天。  
　　他们在会议上讨论战斗、策略、防御，寻找怪兽可能存在的弱点。有人提起了“猎人计划”。赫克不确定他们是不是说真的。把人的脑子跟巨型机器人连到一块儿，有可能吗？  
　　潘达考斯特仔细地倾听、观察，从头到尾一言不发。那时候他还不是元帅，还轮不到他发号施令。  
　　会议劳师动众，收获却极其有限。会后赫克主动发出邀请“去喝两杯？”，潘达考斯特婉言谢绝了。赫克没放在心上，等他回到家拥抱妻子和儿子时，已经把那个眼神沉寂的男人忘在了脑后。  
　　三周后，悉尼遇袭。  
　　导弹即将发射，赫克冲进车里往市区赶，时间只够他找到一个人，要么是安吉拉要么是在学校的查克，路上到处是尖叫的人群和横七竖八的车辆。时间紧迫，他做了决定——换成安吉拉，她会做同样的决定。  
　　导弹发射时，赫克终于抱紧查克逃到了郊区的家中。安吉拉始终没有回来，恐惧的寒气在他心中蔓延。  
　　查克不断追问妈妈去哪儿了，他还只是个孩子，不懂得这种时候全天下父母都会做相同的决定，也不可能知道他每问一次就又往赫克的心脏捅了一刀。赫克无法回答儿子，也没有料到来通知安吉拉死讯的人是潘达考斯特。  
　　“是怪兽，她不在爆炸区附近。”赫克怀疑话里的真实性，可能只是善意的谎言和安慰——起码她是被怪物杀死的而不是核弹。可两者有什么区别？她死了。他的妻子死了。  
　　赫克撑住柜子，差点当场倒下，呼吸突然变得异常艰难。他颤抖地吸气，一次，接着又一次，就在要崩溃的刹那，潘达考斯特稳稳地握住他的肩膀。  
　　“撑住，士兵。”潘达考斯特的声音波澜不惊，就像暴风雨中一片宁静的港口，“撑过去。为了你的儿子也为了你自己。”  
　　他们保持着那个姿势一动不动，直到赫克重新找到呼吸。  
　　“我该怎么办？”他问。  
　　潘达考斯特叹了口气。“现在提这个可能不合适，但如果你有意向，汉森下士，你可以来联防部队。我……对你妻子的事非常遗憾。虽然我们素未谋面，但我相信她一定是个好女人。”  
　　“她总是很坚强。”赫克沙哑地说。潘达考斯特点头，递给他一张名片。  
　　“你比你想的要坚强。”  
　　但赫克没有时间细想，他要面对儿子的愤怒、泪水还有尖叫。夜里他躺在床上，脑袋里尽是查克的声音“我恨你，你没有救她，我恨你！”。  
　　他的床空空荡荡，因为他的妻子不在了。没人能理解这意味着什么。他再也见不到她的面容，听不到她的笑声，再也不能了……  
　　两个月后，生活还在继续。查克的尖叫被紧闭的房门和叛逆的表情取代。他们之间的关系可能再也回不到过去那样，但起码他们都撑住了。赫克开始觉得他们能过下去。  
　　他像个信徒般不断在心里重复潘达考斯特的话。他比他想的要坚强，他跟查克能行。也就是那时候，他想起了潘达考斯特的提议。  
　　翻出名片，赫克依稀感觉到一丝模糊的希望。现在他终于懂得了，拥有那种眼神的人一定有一段悲痛的往事——他对史托克•潘达考斯特的了解仅止于此，他也不知道是什么原因让对方亲自登门告知安吉拉的消息。  
　　但有一件事他非常清楚——要不是那只握住他肩膀的手和那句“为了你的儿子”，他连第一个星期都撑不过去。光凭这点，赫克就愿意追随潘达考斯特直到世界的尽头。

　　  
　　伴随着赫克加入猎人计划，他跟查克被一个奇特的大家庭包围了，没有一刻闲暇，每一天都充满压力和各种挑战，但他们俩都出色地适应了新环境。  
　　一年后赫克才又见到潘达考斯特。  
　　探戈狼，由潘达考斯特和塔姆辛•塞维尔驾驶，为猎人计划击杀了第一头怪兽。整个世界疯狂了。  
　　消息传来，人们欣喜若狂。赫克听到潘达考斯特通过通讯器说：“成功击毙怪兽，即将返回。”他抱紧查克，爆炸后儿子第一次接受他的拥抱。他们欢呼雀跃，兴奋无比。当天晚上香槟四溢，歌声与笑声久久不歇，人们尽情品尝着得来不易的胜利。  
　　失去安吉拉后，赫克的心第一次被希望与喜悦充盈。  
　　潘达考斯特一回圆顶便马不停蹄地开始视察。赫克在队伍里站得笔直，他不太确定对方记不记得自己，毕竟他可能只是潘达考斯特征召的众多驾驶员之一。但他总觉得他们之间不只是征召和被征召的关系，还有些更私人的东西在里头。所以当潘达考斯特在他面前停下，露出一个几不可察的笑容时，赫克算不上十分惊讶。  
　　“能再次见到你很好，汉森中士。很高兴你接受了我的提议。”  
　　“我也是，长官。”  
　　又对视一眼，潘达考斯特才往后面的队伍走去。  
　　稍后在餐厅里，查克缠着赫克追问。  
　　“你认识那个潘达考斯特？是他命令我们来这儿的？”  
　　“不是命令，他给了我们一个机会。”  
　　“可惜你们没有早点问我——”  
　　潘达考斯特不知道从哪里冒了出来。“如果我们早点问你，你会怎么回答，汉森先生？”  
　　查克利落地起身后转，矫健流畅的动作里都是刻苦训练的成果。看着他的背影，赫克既感到骄傲又不免难过。他的儿子一边比一天高大强壮，不再是当初那个瘦巴巴的小男孩了，可这一切都是因为怪兽带来的灾难。  
　　“我会说你不用浪费时间找我家老头子。”  
　　“喂，你给我注意点。”  
　　查克摇摇头，没理会赫克的抗议。“直接找我就够了。我会是全世界最厉害的猎手。胜过我爹，也比你强。”他挑衅地宣布。  
　　潘达考斯特看向赫克，眼睛里包含着理解，随后他直截了当地回答年轻人：“先想想怎么在训练中脱颖而出吧。”查克恼怒地哼了声，抓起盘子嘀嘀咕咕地离开了。潘达考斯特在空出来的位子坐下，他看起来比上次见面时的状态要好，但赫克吃不准原因。  
　　“我时常想起你，能再见面真是太好了。”  
　　“你看起来好多了，我听说他们打算让你驾驶下一台机甲。”  
　　“没错。”赫克扬起笑容。努力终于得到了回报，很快他就可以做在悉尼做不到的事了——保护那些手无寸铁的人。  
　　“我很期待与你一同作战。”史托克告诉他，“你是值得我信赖的人，我可以把后背放心地交给你。”  
　　“永远别怀疑这点，长官，我会看好你的。”  
　　吃过饭后赫克提议小酌一杯，潘达考斯特拒绝了，解释说他第二天一早要出发去新西兰。赫克理解。  
　　从那以后他们开始保持联系，就像朋友一样。朋友，赫克喜欢这个想法，或许甚至称得上好朋友，毕竟他们见过彼此最脆弱的一面。  
　　他们对对方的称呼从潘达考斯特和汉森中士渐渐变成史托克和汉森，有时候史托克会直接叫他赫克。他还跟史托克的副驾驶塔姆辛见了面。他们三个常常几小时几小时地一起讨论“猎人计划”和机甲的升级、改进，未来仿佛就掌握在他们的手中。  
　　所以不难想象，当东京之战后突然失去与史托克的联系，几天后又突然从官方发给所有预备驾驶员的信函中得知塔姆辛正式退役、探戈狼招募新副驾驶时，赫克有多么困惑多么受伤。  
　　史托克需要新副驾驶，他居然不告诉赫克。  
　　那就别怪赫克瞒着他悄悄提交申请。  
　　“为什么，你马上要有自己的机甲了。”查克是唯一知情的人，赫克直接了当地叫他闭嘴。他跟儿子之间最大的问题就是不知道怎么互相沟通，往往话不过三句就争得面红耳赤。这会儿赫克没心思吵架。  
　　“他帮过我，是时候回报了。”赫克说，“他需要我。”  
　　当然，从史托克的表情和说的话里没人能看出他需要赫克。  
　　“中士，你为什么在这？”他盯着赫克手持木棍走进房间，质问道。  
　　“为了你，长官。我得看好你的后背记得吗，如果你以为我只是说说，那你还不够了解我。”  
　　木棍相击的一瞬，那便已不再是单纯的战斗。赫克的棍子指向史托克的咽喉，史托克猛力将他掀翻在地，赫克挣脱钳制，翻身跃起将对手一脚踢倒。你进我退我攻你守畅如流水，像电流，像做爱，像凌晨三点抱着电话跟死党嗑唠。是赫克许多年不曾感觉到的牵绊。  
　　“不管你高不高兴，”他把史托克拉起来，“我是最合适你的人。”  
　　视线胶着，赫克能从史托克的眼神里看出他有了决定。  
　　“我阻止不了你。”史托克这样说，尽管他完全办得到。  
　　“我不会让你失望的。”

　　  
　　如果赫克说一点儿也不心慌，那绝对是撒谎。他已经把史托克当成了朋友没错，但分享大脑无疑将把他们的关系直接从亲近拔升到亲密的层次。  
　　史托克声明会在通感中做到“既不带进也不带出”，不过赫克不太明白具体指什么。  
　　“那你只需要对付我的无聊事就行了。”他开玩笑地说，史托克露出了东京之战后的第一个笑容。  
　　通感建立的瞬间即冰冷又炙热，呼吸被撕扯开，有那么一会赫克觉得脑袋快要爆炸了，但紧接着整个世界静止下来。  
　　他们是赫克和史托克，但赫克说不清究竟谁是谁，他也分辨不出谁的右臂在发痒，感觉就像史托克正透过他的胸膛呼吸着。  
　　赫克（史托克）将一个穿蓝色外套的女孩抱进怀里，替她擦掉眼泪。有时候那个小女孩似乎就是查克，有时候她又不是。  
　　查克不看周六早上的卡通片，更没有看过什么水手月亮。“麻口”，史托克的声音说道，赫克无意识地点头。他看到那个女孩高兴地吃着草莓，看着她在医院里抱紧塔姆辛抽泣。等等，医院？不，史托克的意识流过他的脑海，记忆被关闭了。但赫克已经感觉到了自己（史托克）对麻口的喜爱和保护欲，这一刻麻口就是他的女儿（查克就是史托克的儿子）。  
　　“我不知道你有个女儿。”  
　　“现在你知道了，我不久前收养的。”史托克点头，简洁地回答。对赫克来说他所需要的解释仅此而已。  
　　他们默契地就像一个人，步调一致、齐心协力、同进共退。  
　　通感最引人入胜的地方，赫克心想，就是连他和史托克的心跳居然都能完全同步分毫不差。他不知道他们怎么能融合得这么深这么透彻，但事实就是如此，这个发现让赫克既兴奋又不安。  
　　第一只怪兽，接着第二只。他们保护的城市里人们仍能拥抱妻子、儿女，是他和史托克使之成为可能，这些年来赫克从没觉得自个儿这么有用过。  
　　他们对彼此的了解不断加深，不是通过通感，因为史塔克说过他“既不带进也不带出”，而是通过日常交谈、相处和战斗。  
　　起初只是些没营养的闲聊——比如史托克其实不爱喝酒，又比如汉森家只剩赫克这一个红毛了，他们童年的最爱都是《神枪小子》，等等等等诸如此类。  
　　后来史托克说了卢娜的事，说他妹妹本可以成为最出色的猎手。他提起了东京之战和塔姆辛晕厥后如何勉力独自驾驶机甲。他们一起去医院看望了塔姆辛。她没多久就走了，葬礼上轮到赫克握住史托克的肩膀给他力量。  
　　驱使史托克的动力和赫克的一般无二，没有相同经历的人体会不了，他们都不想再承受失去的痛苦。  
　　再后来赫克向史托克倾诉和儿子之间的紧张关系，要不是来了圆顶天晓得他们会变成什么样。基地里紧张忙碌的氛围，艰苦的训练和严格的纪律对他们的关系多少起了点帮助，起码在这儿他们不需要经常交谈，查克也没有多余的时间和精力惹事。史托克总是安静地听他一吐为快。他进过赫克的脑袋，他理解。  
　　第三只怪兽。赫克见着了可爱的森小姐。她才十岁，是个精力充沛的小家伙，从头到尾不停地说着长大后要驾驶机甲大战怪兽。  
　　“跟先生一样。”她大声宣布，赫克笑着摸摸她的脑袋。  
　　“甜心，你会成为最厉害的猎手。别告诉我儿子，他会嫉妒的。”  
　　当你跟某个人通感后，你们自然而然地成为家人，不存在例外。刚搭档那会赫克对史托克的了解可能不比陌生人多多少，现在他们是兄弟了。  
　　第四只怪兽，合作两年。赫克意识到他们不仅仅是兄弟。  
　　打从他在史托克的脑袋里就跟在自己脑袋里一样轻松惬意起，打从他开始躺在床上回味通感起，他对史托克的感情已经变了。  
　　站在史托克旁边他的身体会不由自主地发热。不管到哪里，他总是下意识地留心对方的一举一动。史托克就着水瓶喝水时，赫克没法把视线从他的喉结移开。  
　　赫克尽了最大的努力无视自己的感情。为了避免影响通感进而影响任务，他把它深深埋葬在心底。他是最出色的猎手，懂得怎么控制自己。  
　　第六只怪兽。又一年过去了，赫克开始做梦。梦里史托克一边吻他一边呢喃他的名字，有时候他靠着墙，有时候他躺在史托克的床上满身汗水地恳求。  
　　然而困扰赫克的不仅仅是欲望。  
　　史托克不在身边时，他觉得自己不完整，就像脑袋里多了个窟窿，心跳没法校准节拍，整个人都变得不对劲起来。  
　　他爱上了史托克•潘达考斯特，问题在于他知道这份感情不是单向的。  
　　他感觉得到史托克的注视，也能在对方的脑袋里感觉到涌向他的暖意、快乐和保护欲。  
　　改变来的悄无声息，到如今已无法忽视不理。  
　　赫克拿不准该怎么办。  
　　从他和查克之间失败的沟通就能看出来，他既不擅长说话也不擅长处理感情问题。怎么跟史托克开口？赫克毫无头绪。  
　　要避免尴尬、笨拙的谈话，选择似乎只剩下一个：通感。当然他不会拿作战当儿戏，直等到常规同步检查时才付诸行动。检查临近尾声时，赫克鼓起勇气将记忆中的一个画面塞进史托克的脑袋。  
　　那是某天晚上的梦。梦里史托克制住赫克的双腕压在脑袋上方，低头舔去锁骨凹陷处的汗珠。只是想一想那画面，赫克就恨不得立刻去冲个冷水澡。史托克没能掩盖瞬间的反应。  
　　赫克感觉到了需求、欲望和占有欲从另一端涌来。虽然史托克飞快地隔绝了它们，但抹杀不了他有了反应的事实。  
　　史托克转过头，眼神锐利炽热无比，既有被冒犯的不快也有放开心怀的如释重负，但更多的是兴奋与欲望。赫克的回应丝毫不亚于他。从解除联接到冲进史托克的房间，他们只花了三分钟。  
　　门甩上的一瞬没人移动甚至呼吸，下一秒史托克的嘴唇覆住赫克的，力道大得像要碾碎他。史托克只比赫克高几英寸重二十来磅而已，但他充分利用了体型优势。等赫克回过神时发现自己被牢牢地压在墙上，史托克的手在他的全身游走，史托克的嘴巴在他的嘴唇上不容拒绝地啃咬舔吻。  
　　“天啊。”赫克结结巴巴地喘气，“史托克，我——”  
　　史托克以低吟作回。身体贴合没有一丝缝隙，赫克能清晰地感觉到对方的硬挺顶着他的胯部。  
　　这一刻一切都那么完美。  
　　可是史托克突然睁开眼，不等赫克搞明白怎么了，一把推开他抽身后退。  
　　“出去，赫克。”  
　　“为什么？”赫克走上前，但史托克猛地退后一大步躲开了他的手。  
　　“请你出去。”史托克别开眼，说道。赫克设想过很多种可能，但绝不是眼下这场面。既然史托克也有意，为什么拒绝？  
　　“史托克，如果有哪里不对，你可以告诉我，我……我觉得我们应该在一起，这样更好，我是说——”  
　　“赫克。”不管赫克本来要说什么，史托克的眼睛让他收住了接下来的话。那里没有命令和要求，史托克是以朋友的身份恳求他离开。  
　　“好吧。”赫克叹口气道，“等你想明白了打电话给我？不管你怎么决定，我们还是搭档和朋友。我仍然会向过去一样追随你，长官。”  
　　“我知道，中士。”

　　  
　　赫克等了一天电话接着又一天。期间他去看了查克的训练，并想办法跟儿子心平气和地聊了几句，虽然没谈什么深入的话题，但起码有改善，看来婴儿学步还是有必要的。  
　　查克已经开始学院的课程，赫克从没有说过，但他确实为查克骄傲。看着儿子全心全意的模样，他想象不出如果没来圆顶查克现在会在做什么。在这里他的儿子只有一个目标。  
　　“将来我杀的怪兽一定比你多，老头子。”  
　　“希望你说到做到。让你家老头子高兴点。”  
　　第四天，赫克升起给史托克打电话的念头，但最后还是作罢。既然他说过会等，就得说到做到。  
　　整整一天赫克泡在学院的毕业生档案里，为机甲选择最合适的驾驶团队。贝克特兄弟吸引了他的注意，他把他们调入后备驾驶员的队列。阿拉斯加即将有新机甲投入战斗，让孩子们为保卫家乡而战再合适不过了。  
　　第五天史托克打电话来，邀请赫克去他家。  
　　赫克刮干净胡子，精心梳理了头发，换上西装，并在路边买了一束鲜花。他可能有点儿小题大做，但郑重其事总是不会错的。  
　　史托克打开门，第一眼就看到了赫克手里的花。他转了转眼珠，回头叫道：  
　　“麻口酱，赫克桑给你带花来了！很漂亮呢……”  
　　“诶？！”伴随着一串脚步声，麻口出现在门旁，眼睛睁得大大的。几年功夫，她已经出落成漂亮的大姑娘了。赫克很清楚史托克不希望麻口成为猎手，但她的决心一天都没有动摇过。“送给我的？真的吗？”  
　　“没错，特意为你买的，麻口！都是你最喜欢的对吧？”赫克笑着把花递过去。女孩一边点头答应一边接过，小心翼翼地把花束捧在胸前。  
　　“麻口酱，赶紧把花插起来吧。”史托克看着赫克说，语气平稳得刻意。  
　　“嗯！谢谢，赫克桑！”  
　　“不用跟我客气，等会让我瞧瞧你新设计的机甲？”  
　　“没问题！”麻口飞快地鞠躬奔进内室，留下史托克和赫克单独留在房间里。  
　　“贿赂我女儿帮不了你忙。”史托克玩笑道，脸上的表情却喜忧参半。  
　　“我需要帮忙吗？”赫克问，见史托克没有回答，他继续说，“史托克，我知道你对我有感觉，就跟我对你一样，我在通感时看到了，我……”他清一声嗓子，把堵在喉咙里的话挖出来，“我真心觉得如果我们能试着接受，我们会……会开心的。”  
　　史托克沉默了整整一秒，才叹口气，说：“我快死了，赫克。”  
　　“什么？”就好像脚底的地毯突然被猛力抽走，赫克险些一个踉跄。死？史托克不能死。史托克是他最好的朋友。  
　　“肿瘤，和塔姆辛一样。医生上次体检时发现的，我昨天刚拿到化验报告。不是良性。”  
　　“史托克，我……”赫克不知道该说什么，他应该安慰史托克，可他一样需要安慰。这个世界不能这么残忍，不能再一次这样对他。顾不上合不合适，他一把将史托克拉过来用力抱紧，同时安慰他们两个。  
　　“医生说我不能再驾驶机甲了，否则必死无疑。”史托克靠着赫克的肩膀，声音含糊不清，“从明天起我就不是猎手了，他们让我当猎人计划的元帅。”  
　　“你是最好的元帅。”赫克告诉他，但他们都知道他回避了真正的问题。史托克得的是绝症，明天赫克将失去合作驾驶，有一天他还将彻底失去史托克。没人说过生活是公平的，可赫克觉得彻底被愚弄了。史托克挣脱他的手臂，骤然失去另一个人的体温，赫克下意识捏紧拳头。  
　　“所以不行。”史托克没有给他反驳的机会，“我要抚养麻口，你要盯着查克。我必须让所有人心服口服，你则要继续为澳大利亚作战。我——”  
　　“你担心关于我的决策做不到公私分明。”赫克的话令史托克陷入沉默。“你知道我早晚会失去你，而你觉得我们已经失去得够多了。别找借口唬弄我，史托克，我了解你，比任何人了解你怎么想的。你觉得你在救我，对大家都好。但不是这样。不是。”  
　　“看来我们有分歧了。”  
　　他们紧盯着对方谁也不肯让步，赫克想把史托克抓过来狠狠吻住。让他明白他们在一起会有多好，让他知道并且打心眼里相信赫克对他的感情不会因为他的病削减分毫。  
　　但最后是赫克先转开了眼。  
　　“如果你坚持，我不会勉强你。我永远不会同意你的这个决定，我会等到你改主意的那天，但在那之前我不会勉强你做什么。我会像过去一样追随你，什么都不变，好吗？一切照旧，我保证。”  
　　除了一点——史托克不再是他的合作驾驶了，所以一切都变了。  
　　史托克握住赫克伸过去的手，手劲又大又稳，就跟第一次见面时一模一样。  
　　“我们会为你找个出色的副驾驶，赫克。你在外面作战的时候我就在指挥部盯着你，我们仍然是一个小队。”  
　　“我不知道你能不能找到人替代原先那个，他是最好的。”  
　　就在这个时候麻口带着插好花的花瓶回来了。  
　　“找到了！啊、那个，赫克桑要留下来一起吃饭吗？”  
　　“你说呢？”史托克问，赫克点了点头。  
　　“听起来不错，麻口小姐。我总是想跟你和你爹地多待一会的。”  
　　“万岁！”

　　  
　　“从右边来了，Dad。”  
　　驾驶室里站在赫克身旁的人是查克——战斗服闪亮，为稍后的新闻采访剪了新发型。赫克没好气地白他一眼，把情绪通过联接直接了当地传了过去。  
　　“我知道，小子，我又不是第一次作战。我看到它了。这里是强袭者尤里卡，请求进攻。”  
　　“允许进攻，汉森中士。给那杂碎点厉害尝尝。”  
　　怪兽猛冲过来，两父子同步打开胸甲，炮弹如雨点射向敌人。如果有一件事能让这对父子档毫无异议地达成一致，那就是怪兽都该死。  
　　“射得漂亮。”  
　　“小意思，老头子。”  
　　“别这样叫我。”  
　　史托克晋升后，赫克换过两任搭档。最后，所有候选人里居然是查克跟他固定了下来。没人看好他们，但六年过去了，他们仍然共同战斗在最前线。如果问查克，他会告诉你他们是最棒的小队。赫克没有异议，但他不会承认。  
　　说起来挺有意思，尽管他们每隔几个月就分享一次大脑，除了关于狗的事，他们俩还是不常说话。查克喜欢那小捣蛋鬼。赫克不得不承认，目前看来马克斯算是最接近他孙辈的东西了。除了它老是在赫克的鞋子上流口水。  
　　不常说话起码证明他们有说话，事实上他们不但有说话而且相处得也过得去，每隔几个月还一起打次怪兽。打怪兽这档子事没法让他们变成年度最佳父子，但至少让他们成了搭档。  
　　偶尔他们甚至会拥抱对方。虽然只是飞快地靠一靠拍下后背，但对赫克意义重大，现在他揉查克头发的时候，查克顶多只是哼两声。他们又一起吃午饭了。那么接近过去的美好时光但又离得那么遥远，赫克有多高兴就有多伤感。  
　　他们带着胜利的喜悦回到基地。赫克知道这很可能是尤里卡的最后一次凯旋，但他不忍心告诉查克。  
　　自从五年前杨希•贝克特牺牲后，猎人计划开始走下坡路。他不止一次看着史托克和上头据理力争，要求更多时间、资金和信任。  
　　但他们得到的越来越少。  
　　在餐厅吃饭时，一名技术人员走过来递给他一张便条。查克又把饭菜喂给狗吃了。赫克打开便条阅读，按捺下涌到嘴边的责备。不管他说多少次，查克从来不听。可你要知道，吃人吃的东西对狗不好。  
　　便条上说PPDC三周后将召开一个正式会议，赫克作为最资深的猎手也被要求出席。  
　　“为什么不叫我去？”查克问。赫克抽走他的餐盘，免得他把吃的全丢给马克斯。  
　　“等你的资历跟我一样，他们自然会叫你。吃掉西兰花，别喂给狗。”  
　　“我又不是小孩子，我不想吃什么就不吃什么！”  
　　没错，这就是他们俩最接近过去的时刻了，总是能带给赫克一种奇异的平静。

　　  
　　当史托克再一次面对PPDC的上级时，赫克将视线牢牢固定在他身上。赫克听到他们说要终止猎人计划，拆毁机甲。他看着史托克竭力忍耐，又吞下一粒只能拖延时间的药片。  
　　尘埃落定，他们救不了猎人计划。所有人奉命前往香港，一切都将那里结束。  
　　一个时代的结束，也可能是世界末日的开始。  
　　赫克紧跟着史托克走出房间。  
　　虽然很多年没有一起驾驶机甲，但赫克仍能轻易看出史托克的想法，从那紧绷的肩膀和咬紧的下颚猜出他在打什么主意。  
　　就算末日当头，他们也要拖着怪兽一起下地狱。  
　　走进电梯里，赫克往后一靠，上下打量史托克，他看起来僵硬极了。  
　　“你还好吧？”  
　　“不太好。不过等我们到香港后，我会好起来的。”  
　　出电梯，通过走廊，但这次赫克没有返回自己那儿，而是跟着进了史托克的房间。关上门，他说：“史托克，我们得谈谈。”  
　　史托克叹了口气，似乎早有所料。  
　　“你要谈的最好是猎人计划。”  
　　“不，长官。我要谈的是你跟我。”  
　　“赫克，很久以前我们就讨论过这个问题了。”  
　　没错，而且就像赫克曾经保证过的，自打那次谈话后，他再也没有跟史托克提起过任何相关的话题。他保持着恰当的距离，牢牢闭上嘴。虽然他还是会做梦然后第二天早上心烦意乱，不过这怪不得任何人除了他自己。  
　　可现在他们的路就要走到尽头了。计划终止，事业终结，从史托克吃药片的频率来看，恐怕他的命也快到头了。  
　　“我们需要谈一谈，”赫克说，“史托克，我们的时间不多了，最后的日子应该让它轰轰烈烈。”他边说边走近史托克，慢慢地一步又一步，既不至于让人感到威胁，但又足以表达他的坚决。  
　　“赫克，我们谈过这件事了。我不——”  
　　“我知道你的理由，你坚持不让麻口当猎手基本上也是因为同样的理由。你明明知道她是成绩最优秀的学员。”  
　　“别把我女儿扯进来。”史托克压低嗓子吼道。好吧，提起麻口确实不太光明正大。  
　　“抱歉。你说得对，跟她没有关系，问题在你身上。”  
　　“我？你对我本人有不满，中士？”  
　　赫克永远不可能对他不满。遭受丧妻之痛时，史托克就像他的救生筏。史托克的话救了他，他的建议又把赫克带进PPDC，是他们的友谊帮他找回了笑容。  
　　赫克有问题的是他的做法。史托克想要保护拯救别人的愿望太强烈了，以至于他常常无意识地强加到了所爱的人身上。  
　　“我对你没有不满，史托克，可是我觉得你完全搞错了。听着，我知道你对我的感情从来没有变过，与此同时这些年里你也从没有在作战指挥中做过错误的决定，尤其是有我参战的时候。我倒觉得，感情让你变得更敏锐果断。你唯一做错的决定就是关于你和我的决定。”  
　　赫克已经走到史托克跟前，一瞬不瞬地凝视着他的眼睛。  
　　“史托克，我跟了你十年了。我总是照看你的后背，这一点从没有变过。你知道我仍然是你的‘副驾驶’，不论什么时候发生什么事。”  
　　他们站得那么近，赫克能闻到史托克的须后水的味道。他按住史托克的肩膀，手掌逐渐向内移动，直到抚上对方的颈侧。房间里只有他们两个人，安静极了，八年来赫克第一次感到他们的心跳终于又一次同步了。  
　　“我知道，”史托克说。赫克靠上前，属于另一个人的体温让他陶醉。  
　　“世界末日都快到了，何不抓紧时间？我爱了你这么多年，我知道你跟我一样。现在，我要用这个吻让你想起来。”  
　　嘴唇碰触的瞬间，感觉就好像突然之间活了过来。赫克的吻激动而又迫切，他舔着史托克的嘴唇，直到对方张开嘴。唇舌的纠缠潮湿、色情，史托克回应了他并喉咙里发出近似呻吟的声音。所有这些，赫克渴望了整整十年之久。他用牙齿沿着史托克的下唇轻咬，手掌下的身体如此火热强壮。  
　　“那么——”分开后，赫克喘着气问，“你还是要说不？如果你说不，我现在就走，而且永不再提。由你决定，长官。”  
　　等待的瞬间既没有洪水决堤般的汹涌澎湃，也不是溺水般的沉坠，相反，他像是飘上了天，连脚下的地面仿佛都感觉不到了，听起来可真够老土的。  
　　一秒后赫克被推到墙壁旁，形势扭转，忽然间他们又回到了八年前的那天，史托克不断抚摸他的胸膛，他伸手紧紧抱住史托克的肩膀，他们的胯部抵在一起挤压，那感觉真是……哇哦！   
　　赫克推开史托克，推着他不断往后退，直到他们摔进床褥。他手忙脚乱地对付皮带和纽扣，史托克不比他从容多少。几秒钟的功夫他们就扒光了衣服裤子。赫克不是没有见过史托克的裸体——他们毕竟搭档过好几年——但他还是忍不住盯着多瞧了两眼。  
　　尽管很久没有参加战斗，史托克的身材却保持得好极了，肌肉结实紧绷，手臂也仍然那么强壮有力。他将赫克按进床垫，继续以慵懒的节奏磨蹭下体，口舌则是截然相反的狂热激烈。  
　　“我等了这么久……”赫克呻吟道，史托克咬住他的肩膀作为回应，“我没有跟其他人做过，史托克，我——”史托克的手稳稳地握住他的阴茎，把未竟的话语粉碎成更多呻吟。干燥的皮肤互相摩擦多少有一点不舒服，但只要想到这是史托克的手，实实在在而不是做梦，足够让赫克忘记些微不适了。  
　　再者，没多久他的前液就给他们提供了足够的润滑。赫克握住史托克的阴茎如法炮制，每当他的拇指擦过顶端，史托克总是会咬着牙低声抽气。  
　　有一件事，哪怕在最狂野荒诞的幻想里赫克也想象不出来，那就是史托克在床上发出的声音。现在他知道了，那低沉颤抖的声音简直让他发狂。  
　　“我第一次见你时就觉得你长得很好。”史托克告诉他。即使没有通感，赫克仍能看到他记忆中那个许多年前的自己——年轻而又乐观，扬着史托克早已失去的灿烂笑容，红发里还没有掺进灰白，整洁的军礼服下肌肉线条隐约可见。他漫不经心地伸出友谊之手，史托克握住，只是那时候他们都没有意识到这意味着什么。  
　　“可惜，”赫克急促地呼吸，“换不回年轻版了。”  
　　“谁也不换。”史托克俯下身子再次吻住他。迷失在手掌和唇舌的热量里，快感不断飙升，赫克低吟着史托克的名字迎来高潮，仅仅几秒后，史托克也越过了顶点。  
　　他们躺着一动不动，被汗水与精液沾染，被久违的满足包围。  
　　“瞧，难道你不希望咱们早点这么干？”赫克问，史托克飞快地啄了下他的嘴唇。  
　　“我还是觉得我的决定没错。”他走进浴室拿来毛巾替两人清理干净。  
　　“那你为什么又改主意了？”  
　　“因为你说的也没错。我们的路快走到头了，是时候做点不一样的决定了。”  
　　“哼，我知道你想说什么。就知道你是会在床上讨论公事的人。好吧好吧。”赫克打了个哈欠，“过来，说给我听听。你的计划是？”  
　　“我们要主动出击，摧毁裂隙。”  
　　史托克躺回床上，关掉灯。赫克转身，一手搂住他的腰，顺便把脑袋枕到他的胸膛上——赫克想摆什么姿势就摆什么姿势，因为这一刻是属于他的。  
　　“我觉得有戏。”  
　　他们安静地躺在黑暗中，大约一小时后，赫克低声说。  
　　“我真的爱你。”  
　　不出意料，史托克也醒着。“我也爱你。”

　　  
　　他们有独处的时间。哪怕在香港背水一战时，总还是能找到片刻只属于他们的时间，在关起的门后和夜晚彼此的臂弯中。赫克永远对此心存感激。  
　　不只如此，他们还拥有超过十年的友情，无人能够抹去。  
　　“可恶，”看着史托克穿上战斗服，赫克几乎说不出话，“你要去我去不了的地方。”  
　　“你不能跟我去。”  
　　与史托克道别或许是赫克这辈子最艰难的时刻，直到五分钟后他跟儿子说再见。  
　　史托克，他早就知道会失去。开始他们的关系就意味着总有一天他得付出这个代价。赫克觉得这样的结局更合适史托克，为人类放手一搏总好过病死在床上。要不是知道不可能，他甚至有点儿怀疑史托克策划了他的伤。  
　　可是白发人不该送黑发人。  
　　赫克望着他的儿子，突然间查克走过的二十一年历历在目。爱笑的婴儿，蹒跚学步的孩童，到如今强壮勇敢的青年。   
　　“有些话我从来没有告诉过你，我……我希望你知道……”赫克不知道该如何开口，不过查克并不需要他说出来。  
　　“我懂，Dad。”  
　　安吉拉死后赫克从没见查克哭过。  
　　赫克爱他的儿子，胜过太阳爱月亮，天空爱飞鸟，上帝，赫克真希望查克明白他父亲有多爱他。真希望他理解赫克为什么救他而不是他的母亲，为什么那是唯一的选择。  
　　“替我照顾它。”查克把牵着马克斯的绳索递给他，赫克止不住眼泪，这是他的儿子，他的男孩，他的快乐和骄傲。虽然他们之间总是磕磕碰碰，但他是赫克最爱的人。  
　　赫克看一眼马克斯，知道这是查克说我爱你的方式。他们总是这样，明明爱着对方却不知道怎么沟通。  
　　他为他的儿子骄傲，为眼前顶天立地的男子汉骄傲。  
　　“史托克，你带走的是我儿子。”赫克喊道，知道史托克明白他的意思，“是我儿子！”他又叫了一声，承诺无言地在他们之间传递：史托克会照看查克直到最后一刻，赫克会替他照顾麻口。  
　　最后一刻伴随着惊天动地的爆炸，赫克仿佛又回到了十二年前的悉尼。寒气在血管中蔓延，心仿佛也跟着死了，他爱的人都死了，但他必须撑住，任务还没有结束。  
　　赫克永远不可能看到查克坠入爱河、结婚，组建自己的家庭了。  
　　他指示罗利和麻口穿过裂隙。  
　　赫克再也不可能见到史托克和他说话了。  
　　他告诉罗利手动控制弹射。要没时间了。  
　　死亡最折磨人的地方，就是只要还活着一天就永远永远见不到他们。  
　　两个救生舱出现在雷达上，他们成功了。  
　　史托克和查克死了。  
　　战争钟清零关闭，整个世界成为欢乐的海洋。虽然疼痛与空虚在胸膛里徘徊不去，但赫克命令自己加入庆祝、微笑。  
　　他们大获全胜了，赫克必须这样告诉自己，因为只有胜利才使史托克和查克的死有意义。如果他们的牺牲没有带来胜利，赫克不知道他要怎么承受余生。  
　　他得牢牢抓住这个信念，如果他被悲痛压垮，那么一切都结束了，他将彻彻底底完完全全地失去他们。他的记住他们的牺牲拯救了整个星球，为了全人类也包括赫克，他不能忘记这一点。  
　　所以他投身庆祝的人群，参加游行，出席发布会，接受采访，登上杂志封面。  
　　他是人们眼中的英雄。他充分地利用了这点确保史托克•潘达考斯特和查克•汉森的名字永载史册，永远不会被后人遗忘。  
　　每周五他跟麻口一起吃晚餐，后来又多了个罗利。赫克总是自带一封啤酒，再给她带一束鲜花。  
　　当然，他也会带上马克斯。没有马克斯怎么能算是家庭聚餐。  
　　总有那么几天，整个世界的重量似乎要将赫克压垮，但他撑了下来，有时候甚至能记起快乐的滋味。  
　　其他日子里，到了夜晚，赫克在脑袋里搜寻通感留下的痕迹，聆听他和史托克同步的心跳声。  
　　“你比你想的要坚强。”  
　　所以赫克要活下去，活着，为了没能活下来的人。  
　　怪物成为过去，崭新的未来终于要开始了。

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> Herc Hansen 赫克·汉森，Stacker Pentecost 史托克·潘达考斯特，Tamsin Sevier 塔姆辛·塞维尔，Chuck Hansen 查克·汉森，Mako Mori 森麻口/麻子/真子


End file.
